Talk:Cats
yet another Here's another one from Episode 3798 that I know I've seen elsewhere. —Scott (talk) 17:17, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :You mean here? --MuppetVJ 17:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ah yes, nice! It would be nice to eventually have a gallery of background/unnamed cats here if we compile enough of them. —Scott (talk) 22:56, 11 January 2008 (UTC) another Sesame cat This cat is used on the cover of Elmo's World: Pets!, and has probably been used elsewhere. It also shows up as Sleeping Beauty's cat in Episode 4109. So, I don't know what to do with that other than to throw it out there as another Muppet cat that we've not yet catalogued. — Scott (talk) 16:41, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :He's given a name (which I can't remember) in the "Gina's Vet Assistant" episode with Grover. He belongs to Mr. Johnson. -- MuppetDude 14:50, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Cats vs. Felines Right now, the list is a bit confusing to me, with a handful of wild felines (The Thought Lion, Butch) mixed with domestic cats. We don't include wolves or foxes on dogs. It makes for a longer list, so that's cool, and admittedly Mr. Tiger refers to himself as a cat in "Elmo's World: Cats," trying to liken them. But, while I guess Cats still works as the overall title, I think a clear separation is needed between the feline families. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:00, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm not against grouping them by scientific classification or animated versus live action (the cats fromt he "two little dolls in a little doll house" Sesame film) or puppet. — Scott (talk) 04:09, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yay! I've taken a first pass at subdividing, plus a bit of text, and trying to fill in gaps. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:17, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Nice! Would you like to pick out some pictures to make it pretty? — Scott (talk) 04:29, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I'd love to, but like I said, all my screengrabs are in Syracuse. Though the stuntcat picture might help for a start. For type pages, it seems to me that either a group shot (like on Frogs and Pigs) or of generic animals works better than choosing a specific character. In this case, if we're classing in wild cats too, I'm not sure whether they need representation as well. Pity my copy of "Elmo's World: Cats" was semi-eaten by a wonky VCR. I'll have to see if I can dig up the tape and see if it still works, and *then* wait until Agust 22. All summer, I've been handicapped imagewise, either relying on pictures already on the Wiki or borrowing from the web. (Part of the reason I spent so much time on international actors and so little on character images!) So if you'd care to do it, I'd appreciate it. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Didn't the Pets EW episode just come out on home video? Or do you mean you had a taped-from-TV copy? — Scott (talk) 04:51, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I meant a taped from TV copy. And even if I did buy the DVD now, I can't use it for over two weeks. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:01, 4 August 2006 (UTC) deja cat Where else have I seen this cat? — Scott (talk) 03:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh, wait! Was it CinderElmo? — Scott (talk) 03:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::I don't believe I noticed any realistic cats in CinderElmo. It looks rather like one of the cats in the chorus in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, yeah! Was it the one that chases Rizzo and gets flattened by the door in the face? Maybe that's what I was thinking of. — Scott (talk) 03:53, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::There's two orange colored cats, one who sings in the chorus with a gray one, and the one who chases Rizzo. I had screengrabs, waiting to create a cats article myself, but they're in Syracuse. When I get back (the night of August 22, though I may be busy at first), if someone doesn't do it before I do, I'll upload them for comparison. I have some other generic cats, from the realistic Carol ones to the soft and cuddly Sesame Street ones, to add to this page. Given that it's listed under Muppet Character Types, though there may not be enough yet, I'd recommend either seperating the animated cats or putting them under a "see also." Andrew Leal (talk) 03:57, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::::P.S. That's a wonderful screengrab. We should add it to Impersonations of Animals, if that hasn't already been done. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:58, 4 August 2006 (UTC)